bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Bloody Crow of Cainhurst - Chapter 5: Wish You Were Here
'''Wish You Were Here '''is the fifth chapter of my ninth fanfiction, "Bloody Crow of Cainhurst". This chapter is cool. Enjoy. This is going to be a very descriptive chapter. Wish You Were Here I set out to find the Hunters that I had to kill. I was looking around, but then I realized that I didn't even know how many hunters I had to find. Then, the Moon Presence telepathically spoke to me. Moon Presence: There are 10 hunters that need to be eliminated. Most of them are separated from the rest, but there is a group of 2, and a group of 3. Kill them all. Altair: Can you please give me a warning before doing that again? Moon Presence: No. Altair: Okay. I set out, ready for action. I was walking through Central Yharnam, and I saw a large crucified beast, and many Huntsmen gathered. I counted about 20 enemies, and I charged in. Two gunners fired at me, but my armor rendered their bullets useless. The shield-wielding huntsmen looked intimidating, but my Chikage broke their shields in half. The torch and axe wielders were strong, but I am stronger. The sword and pitchfork wielders were nothing special. The one dog was easily knocked to the ground by my sword. I charged in, fired my pistol at the first gunman, and slashed a shield-man in the back. The other gunman fired at me, but his bullet, bounced off my armor. I fired at him, then reloaded my pistol. The dog charged, but I killed it quickly. Two axemen, 3 swordsmen, and 1 shieldman attacked me all at once, but I did a sideways slash and killed them all. The rest tried to gang up on me, but I stabbed myself with my Chikage, and unleashed a powerful whirlwind attack, and killed everyone of them. I then continued moving. I then found myself at a fountain. To the left was a bunch of crow. To my right was a large ogre beating a gate with a brick. I attacked the ogre. As I approached it, it must have heard me coming, since it turned around, and charged. I shot it with my Repeating Pistol, and it dropped to its knees. It stabbed it with my sword, killing it. I then turned around and attacked the crows. They were easy, slow, and weak. I then headed up the stairs to my right. There were 3 dogs, a gunman, an axeman, a shieldman, and a swordsman. They put up a surprisingly good fight, but I still won. I went up more stairs, and saw two quadrapedal beasts, similar to the one that I was chasing before I died. I shot one of them in the head, killing it. The other charged at me, but I couldn't reload in time, so I decided to kill it the old fashioned way. I slashed it, and hurt it really badly. I then stabbed it in the head. I charged ahead. Killing another huntsman, another ogre, and 3 more crows. Then, at the far end of the bridge, I found the first hunter that I had to kill. He appeared to be a Healing Church Hunter due to his black church garb. He was wielding a Kirkhammer and Ludwig's Rifle, which would make the fight easier. I slowly approached the hunter, and he tried to shoot at me, unaware that his gun wasn't loaded. I shot him, once in the chest, and once in his right hand, he dropped his Kirkhammer, but picked it back up quickly, and tried to stab me, but I did a backflip and dodged his attack. We then had a very difficult fight, since my opponent was very skilled. I did kill him in the end, and the Moon Presence congradulated me. Moon Presence: Well done. I knew you could do it. But there is still much more for you to do. The hunt continues. It's been a long time since I have hunted alone. I wish Maria was here, then that would make my life easier. But she's not here, and I had to do this alone. I kept moving, ready to find the rest of the hunters I had to kill. Credits This chapter is not the most original, but it's still really good. Tell me what you think in the comments. Trivia Altair is able to fire his Repeating Pistol in a unique way. He can fire one barrel, or both barrels at once. This is similar to the way that a double barrel shotgun fires. Category:Blog posts